


See You Later

by PrincessStein



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStein/pseuds/PrincessStein
Summary: Luke confesses his love before going on a mission.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 2





	See You Later

As a Commander in the Rebel Alliance, it's Y/N's job to take care of her squad. Unfortunately, today she had the job of going through stacks of reports. Her squad was tasked with a dangerous mission and she wasn't going with. Y/N sighed; she wished she could go. Y/N known for being protective of others or people she cares about. Y/N worried because Luke was taking her squad out on the mission, instead of herself. She prayed that nothing would go wrong for the safety of her squad and Luke. Lost in her thoughts Y/N didn't hear her door open. Luke softly walked over to where Y/N was sitting. He tapped her on the shoulder and Y/N jumped and placed her hand on her heart.  
"Sorry, for startling you," said Luke.  
Y/N turned her gaze to Luke once her heart stopped pounding.  
"I guess… I was truly lost in thought," whispered Y/N.  
"What were you thinking about?" questioned Luke.  
"Nothing," She lied.  
He furrowed his eyebrows and looked into your eyes. He didn't believe her. He sighed and leaned against the wall. Y/N huffed.  
"I'm just worried about my squad's safety. They're my friends. I don't know what I do if I lost them."  
"It's okay Y/N, I'll take care of them," Luke said.  
"I know it's just that …"  
"Just what?" probed Luke.  
"I'm worried about your safety as well, I know you're a Jedi but still there is a chance that …" Y/N rambled.  
Y/N admired Luke. She couldn't handle her feelings anymore. Y/N got up from her desk, strolled over to Luke, she grabbed the collar of his pilot suit and kissed him. The kiss took Luke by surprise, but gently he put his hands on Y/N's hips and pulled her closer. Y/N broke away with Luke's hands still on her hips.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
Luke observed Y/N's face. Her cheeks showed a deep blush.  
"Hey," whispered Luke.  
Y/N looked up from the floor back to those beautiful sapphire eyes.  
"I came over to see you so I could tell you I like you, I just hadn't work the nerve up to say that I did yet."  
Y/N smiled." You're telling me this now, right before you go on this dangerous mission."  
"Better now than never," replied Luke.  
"Well," she sighed.  
"You better get going, "Y/N said.  
Luke let go of Y/N and strode to the door. He turned his head around one last time to gaze at Y/N.  
"See you later, Alligator," joked Luke.  
"After a while crocodile."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr account (the-mcu-stu-fan)


End file.
